Cesca Kya
The woman named Cesca Kya remains the most important Kya in the family since Matthias Kya. Her children, Aden Kya I and Matthias Kya II, went onto to create very seperate legacies, their fates tied to the Jedi, Sith and Imperial Knights. Beginnings Garen Kya had a daughter in Cesca Kya, and, following the tradition of one child per Kya, left it at that in 17 BBY, but he was the first Kya in almost two centuries to get married. Cesca daughter went onto become an Imperial trader with him, before he joined up when she was 15 to fight the Rebellion, dying at the Battle of Turkana. Cesca's mother, Lylithe, grew more disillusioned after Turkana, and Cesca lost contact with her mother - not realising she had joined the Rebellion. Disliking violence because of her fathers death at Turkana, Cesca only fought for the Empire after the destruction of the second Death Star, viewing it as necessary to preserve the Empire. It was barely a two years after joining up, having taken part in the genocidal efforts of Iceheart, that she was captured by Rebel Alliance forces during their renewed push on the Inner Rim and taken to Fondor for debriefing - as the daughter of the dangerous Darth Rem she was an astonishing catch. Surprisingly, she was saved from execution by Traer Lin. Himself a victim of Imperial policies towards Techno Union workers, Traer knew that to end the cycle of violence forgiveness had to take place, and he convinced Mon Mothma to pardon her, using his contacts to make an impassioned plee on the HoloNet. In awe of the man who represented the best of the Empire to her, Cesca married him in 7 ABY. Her first son, Aden Kya, was born early on in 7 ABY on Fondor, but Traer sided with the New Republic after Operation Shadow Hand in 10 ABY, and Cesca disowned her son, divorcing her husband. Traer went on to become a Senator, obsessed with revenge upon his ex-wife, and mostly neglecting their son. The Empire Cesca, after abandoning her son, withdrew into working in the Imperial Navy. Becoming a Captain, she joined Special missions into Wild Space and the Unknown Regions after the Battle of Adumar, as the Empire became concerned that the New Republic may nab more industrialised worlds for little cost and turn the tide even further against the New Order. At the age of thirty in 13 ABY she grew disillussioned with the fractured and shrinking Empire and went into the Banking Clan Merchant Navy, seeking to provide Imperial populations with hope in the areas of the Empire still dominated by insane Imperial Warlords and power-mad Moffs. During the 18 ABY offensive she rejoined the Navy as requested, before returning to the found a new Imperial Merchant Navy - not willing to have the Remnant's economic welfare dictated by the Muuns. She did that until the Yuuzhan Vong invaded, when she was recalled as a reservist. Serving at Garqi, Ithor, Exodo, Anobis, Ord Mantell and Bilbringi, she disagreed with Pellaeon's decision to withdraw from the war, lobbying him often. When the Remnant rejoined the war she followed the Remnant fleet into the Core, and served with distinction, remaining in the Galactic Alliance Navy for the Remnant. When Luke Skywalker reformed the Twin Suns Squadron in 40 ABY to deal with Dark Jedi remnants taking advantage of the confrontation between Corellia and the Galactic Alliance, he asked Cesca to join, and they fought on the blockade line against Sal-Solo's Dark Jedi. Little did she know that her son flew beside her in Wraith Squadron, now a Sith Lord. She continued to serve with the Jedi Coalition until Fondor, when she joined Daala's Maw Irregular Fleet, believing the scourge of the rot in the Remnant was someone she could work with, and joined her personal staff as Chief of State. She viewed the Empire under Jagged Fel as foolish, and when the Sith re-emerged, and Daala's insanity became apparent, Cesca fled back to the Remnant, determined to stay out of politics. Legacy Quite late in life Cesca Kya had a son to a fellow Imperial out of wedlock, one Matthias Kya II, in 54 ABY, at the surprising age of 71. He went onto become an Imperial diplomat, to her displeasure, but Cesca was too old to care - the Empire was her life, and she was still an Imperial even in retirement. Cesca eventually dabbled in actively supporting the Empire, occasionally coming up against the legacy of her mother and father, but generally carving out the Imperial Mission, expanding the Empire's strength. She passed away, peacefully, in 82 ABY, and her funeral was visited by the Fel family. She had fought for the Empire, and sacrificed much, and that needed to be acknowledged by the establishment. Sources *Galactic Centre RPG (introduced) *Galactic Senate Game (mentioned only)